The Resurfaced Creed
by Mandalore Requiem
Summary: There is no peace, only affirmation. There is no evil, only ignorance. There is no justice, only opinions. There is no serenity, only death. There is neither darkness nor light, only contradictions. Nothing is true, everything is permitted.


**Chapter One: TWISTING FATE WITH A KNIFE  
**

She was disillusioned. With the Order, the Republic, and the ever revolving Galaxy. She served and protected it. For justice and peace, an yet slavery still existed. While crime syndicates continued to prosper because of old treaties made desperate times and political arrangements that were convenient for the ever corrupted senate. The victims of these deals were simply forgotten like the illusion of Justice she used to up hold.

So she went into self-imposed exile, but only after refusing re-instatement to the faces that would condemned her. Following the guiding whispers of the _Force_ to worlds that needed her most. Till she came to the boarders of Wild Space with pause. Not out of fearful hesitation but curiosity. It seemed all her travels were leading her to this fateful moment and she was wondering what the future may hold. But like her hotblooded Master before her did so many times she decided to wing it and see where the _force_ took her next.

A blind jump and a whole lot of hyperspace turbulence latter the still young Togruta Exile found herself in orbit of a world positioned at third away from the Sun. In a system consisting of eight planets and a number planetoids.

The Exile could just feel the vastness of lost history through the force. But the garden world her ship orbited and its single moon embodied it more than any other. A great civilization started here. She could feel it as her freighter glided into the atmosphere rich with nitrogen and oxygen.

Ruins exemplifying every conceivable age of development were there. From Stone, to Spacer. The Togruta found herself immensely humbled by the richness of their culture. It wasn't until her gazed fell upon the remains of great Eighty meters tall Copper idol did she recognize the people. Humans. This must of been the original home world humanity!

For millennia the galaxy believed it was Coruscant. But that urban cesspit of greed and politics that only seemed to fuel the Republics decay didn't even have a fraction of the archaeological evidence this world had. Nor the evidence of such cultural diversity. She wonder what grand name the birth place of humanity had as the _force_ tugged her vessel along to the ruins of a land locked settlement located in one of the more prominently developed land masses of the eastern hemisphere.

Then she saw it. A villa or what remained of one it was hard to tell. But the _force_ was strong here. Frighteningly so. It was not dark like Korriban, or pure like Chandrila. It felt warm, balanced even despite the telltale signs of conflict. The entire ruin was a liberating contradiction that carried in the air as she disembarked from an old G9 Rigger freighter, a parting gift from her former Master.

Silently she let the force guide her through the rubble covered overgrowth till she found herself at a bookshelf in a room that seemed to reject the elapses of time. While all sections of the vila had withered away and let itself be reclaimed by the planet this small section persisted. The architectural genius behind it all must have truly wanted this room to survive. But why?

Slowly she reached out through the guidance of the _force_ again towards an ancient tome that would have been worth more than all the priceless relics of the Coruscanti Museum put together. But to her shock it didn't budge. The _force_ whispered to pull harder and she did till earning an audible click.

Hidden gears and levers creaked, rods screeched, and wood splintered in protest to the opening of a passage that had been left untouched for countless millennia.

The Exile coughed as dust filled her lungs while torches lining the passage walls welcomed her by lighting the way. The Togruta instinctively felt for the cylinder at her waist and then relaxed when she felt its comforting presence. No sense in throwing caution to the wind even if she felt no immediate danger.

Patiently she walked down the steps that seem even older than the room previous. Questions muddled her mind as stepped into what appeared to be an Sanctuary of sorts. Nine statues of heroes past lined the encompassing walls while a device that resembled an over sized globe shaped holocron sat in the center of the rotunda on a marble axis.

"(£%c ^^£ signorina," an accented voice spoke from everywhere and yet nowhere at the same time. As the Exile found herself struggling to recall her ancient galactic-basic courses. The dialect was old. Like ancient Je'daii Order old.

"Um... Hi I am Ahsoka what's your name?"

"One momento. Eine, dos, three, 四, пять, 여섯, sept, otto, beeska, ta'raysh," the voice spoke again before pausing for a minute. "Can you comprehend me now signorina?"

"Some what," was Ahsoka's answer as she stared at the hologram of a cloaked human in white robes standing before her.

"Lovely,"

"Who... What are you?"

"An artificial intelligence with memory and personality implants from my creator Anthony Milo who held the rank of Mentor prior to his disappearance. My personal designation is Vow."

"Disappearance?"

"Mentor Milo and two Third Degree Assassins were contracted by the independent colony of Notron to provide military aid and assassinate Taung Tribal-leader Rexutu."

"Zhell–Taung War...? B-but that happened almost 100,000 years ago!" Ahsoka felt her legs weaken this couldn't be happening.

"96,598 years to be exact. Though my increments of time may vary from your own. A codex containing all relevant galactic history may be required," the AI corrected casually as Ahsoka willed away her disbelief.

"Why is the _force_ so strong here?"

"The _force_? Searching... Ah the term coined by the philosophical sect that expelled themselves from the Order and colonize the planet none as Tython."

"Expelled?"

"Yes, they tired of maintaining the delicate balance from the shadows, like the Templars before them. So they built their own guild. One that operated out in the open. Peacekeepers. So others may learn from their example."

She heard disappointment in Vow's voice, "You don't approve?"

"The Philosophers were lead by former members of the Council. They wished for the dissolution of the Vow of Secrecy. To go public," Ahsoka was about to question how such a thing could possibly be a bad thing but the AI beat her to it. "Such an act would leave us vulnerable to outside manipulations. To be used as enforcers to corrupt governments and would be dictators. We would loose are freedom to act and become disposable assets of a system. Secrecy has and will always be out greatest weapon."

"If that's so... Why is there no more of your Order today?" the Togruta countered hotly. Her residual loyalty to the Jedi Order was driving her now despite the recent betrayal from months previous.

"A number of reasons. The most obvious being the war between Humanity and the Rakata. Despite humanities superiority in the implementation and execution of warfare the Infinite Empire had both a numerical and a technological advantage over us."

"What happened?"

"A pyrrhic victory. Our civilization collapsed and our people enslaved, but our Order endure because of out secrecy. We infiltrated their society. Fueled the internal strife among the rival factions till tensions snapped into a civil war. As the Rakata fought amongst themselves the surviving members of our Order perfected our final solution."

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Of course not, no necessary evil is. But in times of desperation actions that would have normally been rejected under other circumstances are often implemented," the AI answered.

"...," she didn't say only gave Vow the nod to continue.

"We deployed a Retrovirus. First stage would sever the Rakata's access to the _Sixth-Element_ there by stripping them of their advance technology. Second stage the Rakata would suffer from a reduction intelligence to ensure a cure is never found."

"And the final stage?"

"Infertility," Ahsoka left the sanctuary after that. She need time to think, to meditate on what she learned.

* * *

"Ah you returned I was afraid I sullied the legacy of my creators in your eyes," Vow spoke happily. As the Exile mutely sat cross-legged before the holocron, who oddly enough decided to joined her on the floor. "Have you come decision?"

"I have... All though monstrous I can understand the reasoning behind such a horrendous action," Ahsoka said calmly.

"Oh? How so Je'daii?" the Togruta couldn't help but smile at how life like Vow was.

"First of all I was a Jedi, a servant of the light. The Je'daii you knew haven't existed for millennia," she said snippily. "And second the more bloody the war the worse the atrocities. The Infinite Empire was not known for its kindness. In fact legend has it their people were immerse in the dark-side of the force."

"Dark-side? Does this mean the galaxy believes the force is divided in to aspects? Light, dark. Good, evil. So on and so forth"

"Yes, didn't your Order?"

"No would go against the Assassin's Creed."

"And what is that?"

"It is the code. The basis of the Order. Without it we would have been no more than mercenaries for hire. Curious?"

"Very," Ahsoka smiled at the AI as it dramatically cleared its non-existent throat for effect.

"_**There is no peace, only affirmation.**_  
_**There is no evil, only ignorance.**_  
_**There is no justice, only opinion.**_  
_**There is no serenity, only death.**_  
_**There is neither darkness nor light, only contradictions.**_  
_**Nothing is true, everything is permitted.**_"

Ahsoka blink at the Creed. It was written around logic based ironies. Ironies that made the Jedi's Code sound like a vow for the foolishly naïve. It left her mush to think about.

* * *

"Good morning Miss Ahsoka. What would you like to discuss today?"

"Why were the Assassin founded?

"Peace."

"But your Creed contradicts this."

"Of course. It is not a doctrine to be followed, but merely an observation of the world. The Assassin's Creed is to see the truth in things, and through the truth we gain the wisdom to act accordingly. To quote Mentor Ezio Auditore da Firenze," Vow gestured to the statue of an Assassin to the right of the center monument. "_To say that nothing is true, is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile, and that we must be the shepherds of our own civilization. To say that everything is permitted, is to understand that we are the architects of our actions, and that we must live with their consequences, whether glorious or tragic._"

"Accountability."

"Correct Miss Ahsoka."

"Tano. My name is Ahsoka Tano."

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Tano."

* * *

"I'm sorry? Miss Tano your not making sense."

"I feel them! All of them! Dying senselessly! I must go back! I mus–"

"And then what?" if Vow could he'd be restraining her now. But all he had were words. He needed to make them count, "Ahsoka you must calm yourself! If you let your emotions cloud your judgement, then the senseless death you are now sensing will go unanswered!"

"What would you have me do?!" she yelled at the AI with nothing but fury in her eyes.

"Stay your blade and learn to hide in plain sight."

"And then what strike when the opportunity presents itself?!" the Togruta spat through the hologram with disgust for what she considered to be a dishonorable act.

"Yes. You must be a Weapon of Justice. Not Vengeance," the exiled bowed her head in resignation. "Like our Creed the Jedi cannot truly be killed, even if all perish and all records are destroyed. The mantel that has been built will eventually be reinvented by another."

"There is always hope," Ahsoka blink in disbelief at the hidden meaning.

"And that Miss Tano is the Truth."

* * *

'Lord Vader has betrayed me!' the withered old Sith Lord thought to himself before reaching out through the _force_ to closed maintenance hatch. With a flick of his wrist it open and the Emperor flew through. Only he wasn't expecting an knife in the chest when he landed, "Hey Chancellor long time no see. See Skyguy around?"

"Y-you-r sup-pose to-be dea-GUACK!," with a twist of a wrist a hidden-blade sliced through the former Senator of Naboo's throat before being _force-pushed_ back into to the shaft to the Death-Star's core.

* * *

"I'm going to find us a ride out of here," the young man who looked so much like his father said desperately.

"N-I suppose that's for the best just be quick about it Luke," and in a hurry his son was off leaving the former apprentice of Darth Sidious alone with the specter that had been tailing them "Hello Snips."

"Skyguy..."

Skywalker just chuckled, "this day is just full of surprises."

"I suppose so."

"Ahsoka would you humor your dying old master's last request?"

"Sure Skyguy."

He chuckled again and his former Padawan took knee. He could she was wearing a mirthfull smile now, "Never thought I'd miss you calling me that. But I did Snips. So much more than you could imagine. Let me see your face and that of my eavesdropping son one last time"

"Father..."

"Please Luke, I want to see you both with my own eyes. Not the ones the Emperor enslaved me with."

"Skyguy...," Tano watched morbidly as the son of the former Sith Lord removed the iconic helmet and mask the galaxy learn to fear. "You need a tan."

He couldn't help now after decades of darkness and self-loathing Vader laughed with a thunderous boom that was loud and merry. Life returned to his faded blue eyes as his Son and former Student joined in as well, "Snips your killing me here... Literally."

"Sorry," she was blushing now as she pushed back her white hood to reveal the beautiful Togruta face that surprised Anakin and left even Luke staring.

"The pride I'm feeling now is only overshadowed by my love." Skywalker shakily reached out and gripped their hands, "And I'm SO...PROUD..."

"Father? Father!" Luke cried and Tano bowed her head in sadness this was not the justice she envisioned. But perhaps it was the one she needed. In his last moments of life her former Master and close friend had been redeemed.

Darth Vader is dead. Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Knight killed him.

* * *

**Hey guys its me I had this crazy idea the other night so I put it down on paper. Whether I continue this is debatable. But your input on the concept is most welcomed.**


End file.
